The invention relates to a slide for drawers and other such drawer-like furniture parts, consisting of at least one pair, preferably two pairs of channel-shaped tracks of different width, one track fastened by its web to each side of the drawer and another fastened by the web of the channel to the carcass of the furniture opposite and parallel to the first track, the flanges of the narrower channel being disposed between the flanges of the wider channel, and bearing balls held in a cage are disposed between the outside of the flanges of the narrower channel and the inside of the flanges of the wider channel and rolling in ball races formed in the flanges, and stops are provided at the ends of the tracks to engage the ball cage when the slide is fully extended and thereby prevent any unintentional separation of the tracks from one another.
Such drawer slides are increasingly used in modern furniture, especially for drawers, work boards, appliance carriers and the like, because they are less bulky than roller guides, and because they require little effort to open even when heavily loaded. In the first assembly of furniture provided with such drawer slides, the problem is encountered that, when the track fastened to the drawer is to be attached to the track fastened to the carcass, the ball cage has to be in a certain position. Furthermore, although the drawer must be secured by stops against being pulled too far out, it must nevertheless be possible to remove it completely when desired.